Un largo paseo por siempre
by leo-jasper-ilove-vampires
Summary: Ally está muy atareada con la planeacion de su boda. Cuando repentinamente alguien llama a su puerta... En español, aunque se que la mayoría aquí lee en Inglés pero denle una oportunidad para practicar su español:)


**Nota**: Hola! Esta es la primera vez que publico algo, más no me pertenece; Este one-shot que les traigo es una adaptación de mi cuento favorito " Un largo paseo hasta siempre" de Kurt Vonnegut. Lo leí por primera vez en la secundaria(ya estoy en universidad) y a la fecha me encanta. Me parece hermoso adaptarlo para Austin & Ally. Espero que ustedes también lo disfruten. Por cierto suelo estar por aquí mucho tiempo, que estoy planeando comenzar un fanfiction mio, pero no se si hacerlo en inglés o en español, porque por aquí la mayoría de las historias son en inglés pero digan me que opinan. Intentaré hacerlo en inglés pero no lo domino, sin embargo lo leo mucho, mucho por todos los fanfics de aquí.

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece este cuento, ni los personajes Austin & Ally.

_UN LARGO PASEO HASTA SIEMPRE  
_Adaptación: leo-jasper-ilove-vampires

Habían crecido siendo vecinos, a orillas de una ciudad, cerca de campos y bosques y huertos, no lejos de un hermoso campanario perteneciente a un colegio para ciegos.

Tenían ya veinte años y no se habían visto por casi uno.

Entre ellos hubo siempre una cordialidad juguetona y placentera, pero nunca se hablaron de amor.

Él se llamaba Austin y ella Ally. Aún temprana la tarde, Austin llamó a la puerta de Ally. Ésta vino a la puerta. Llevaba en la mano una gorda y reluciente revista que había estado leyendo. Una revista dedicada totalmente a cuestiones de novias. "¡Austin!", exclamó, sorprendida de verlo.

—¿Puedes salir a dar un paseo? —preguntó el muchacho.

Era una persona tímida, incluso con Ally. Ocultaba su timidez hablando como si estuviera ausente, como si sus verdaderos intereses se encontraran lejos de allí... como si fuera un agente secreto que se hubiera detenido en aquel lugar brevemente, mientras cumplía una misión que lo llevaba de un lugar hermoso, lejano y siniestro a otro. este modo de hablar había sido siempre su estilo, incluso en cuestiones que le preocupaban desesperadamente.

—¡Un paseo! —repitió Ally.

—Un pie delante de otro —contestó Austin—, entre la hojas y por encima de los puentes...

—No tenía la menor idea de que estuvieras en la ciudad —dijo la chica.

—Acabo de llegar.

—Veo que sigues en el ejército —comentó ella.

—Siete meses más por cumplir —dijo Austin, quien era soldado de primera en el cuerpo de artillería. Traía el uniforme arrugado, los zapatos polvosos y necesitaba afeitarse. Estiró la mano, pidiendo la revista.

—A ver ese hermoso librito.

—Me voy a casar, Austin —dijo ella, pasándole la revista.

—Ya lo sé. Demos un paseo.

—Estoy muy ocupada, Austin. Me caso dentro de una semana.

—Si damos un paseo, te pondrá sonrosada —dijo Austin, pasando las hojas de la revista—. Una novia sonrosada como ésta, o ésta, o ésta —agregó, mostrándole a Ally una novia sonrosada tras otra.

La chica se sonrojó, pensando en aquellas novias sonrosadas.

—¿Entonces sabes de quién se trata?

—Mamá me escribió. ¿De Pittsburg, verdad?

—Sí, Te gustará.

—Tal vez.

—Austin, ¿podrás... podrás venir a la boda?

—Eso, lo dudo.

—¿Es corta tu licencia?

—¿Licencia? —dijo, mientras estudiaba un anuncio de dos páginas dedicado a una vajilla de plata—. No estoy de licencia.

—¿Cómo?

—Soy lo que suele llamarse un desertor.

—¡Oh, Austin, no!

—Seguro que sí —afirmó, sin dejar de ver la revista.

—Pero, ¿por qué, Austin?

—Necesitaba saber qué dibujo había elegido para tu vajilla —y se puso a leer en la revista los nombres de los distintos estilos—. ¿Albemarle? ¿Heather? ¿Legend? ¿Rambler Rose? —alzó la vista y dijo sonriendo—. Pienso regalarles, a ti y a tu esposo, una cuchara.

—Austin, Austin... dime la verdad.

—Deseo dar un paseo.

La chica se estrujaba las manos, llena de angustia fraternal.

—Oh, Austin, me estás engañando. En realidad no desertaste.

Austin imitó en voz baja el sonar de una sirena policíaca y luego levantó las cejas.

—¿De... de dónde?

—Fort Bragg.

—¿Carolina del Norte?

—Exacto. Cerca de Fayetteville, donde Scarlett O'Hara fue a la escuela.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Austin?

El muchacho levantó el pulgar, haciendo el gesto de pedir un aventón. "Me tomó dos días", dijo.

—¿Lo sabe tu madre?

—No vine a ver a mi madre.

—¿Pues a quién viniste a ver?

—A ti.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí?

—Porque te amo. Y ahora, ¿podemos comenzar con nuestro paseo? Un pie delante de otro, entre las hojas y por encima de los puentes...

Paseaban ya, por un bosque cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por hojas cafés. Ally, enojada, dijo rechinando los dientes y cercana a las lágrimas:

—Austin, esto es una verdadera locura.

—¿Por qué habría de serlo?

—Qué momento tan inoportuno para decirme que me amas. Nunca antes me hablaste así.

Y se detuvo.

—Sigamos andando —dijo él.

—No. Hasta aquí y ni un paso más.

—No debí salir contigo.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Por alejarte de la casa. Si hubiera pasado alguien y te hubiera escuchado hablar como lo estabas haciendo, y a una semana de la boda...

—¿Qué habría pensado?

—Que estabas loco.

—¿Por qué?

Respirando profundamente, Ally se lanzó a un largo discurso:

—Déjame decirte que me honra mucho la locura que has cometido. No creo que hayas desertado, aunque tal vez lo hiciste. No puedo creer que en verdad me ames, aunque tal vez así sea. Pero...

—Te amo —dijo Austin.

—Bien, pues me siento muy honrada por ello y te aprecio mucho como amigo, Austin, muchísimo... Pero es demasiado tarde —y se apartó un paso del chico—. Nunca intentaste siquiera besarme —agregó, protegiéndose con las manos—. No quiero decir que lo hagas ahora, sino que todo resulta demasiado inesperado. No tengo la menos idea de cómo responderte.

—Pues camina un poco más. Goza el momento.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

—¿Cómo saber qué esperar? Nunca antes hice nada parecido.

—¿Esperabas que me lanzara en tus brazos?

—Quizás.

—Siento haberte decepcionado.

—No estoy decepcionado. No contaba con ello. Pero esto, simplemente caminar, es muy agradable.

Ally volvió a detenerse:

—¿Sabes qué va a ocurrir en este momento?

—No.

—Pues que nos estrechemos la mano. Nos estrechamos la mano y nos separamos como amigos. Eso es lo que va a ocurrir en este momento.

Austin asintió con la cabeza:

—Muy bien. Recuérdame de vez en cuando. Recuerda cuánto te amaba.

Sin poderlo remediar, Ally rompió a llorar. Volviéndose de espaldas a Austin, se puso a mirar la infinita columnata del bosque.

—¿Qué quiere decir esto? —preguntó Austin.

—¡Que estoy enojada! —contestó Ally. Y apretando los puños, agregó—: No tienes ningún derecho...

—Necesitaba saberlo...

—Si te amara, te lo habría hecho saber antes.

—¿Lo habrías hecho?

—Sí —y volviéndose hacia él, lo miró, el rostro completamente enrojecido—. Lo habrías sabido.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo habrías visto. Las mujeres no somos muy duchas en ocultar eso.

Austin se puso en ese momento a observar de cerca el rostro de Ally. Para consternación de la chica, lo que había dicho era cierto: una mujer no sabe cómo ocultar su amor. Y Austin estaba viendo en ese momento amor. Y entonces hizo lo que tenía que hacer. La besó.

—¡Qué difícil es entenderse contigo! —exclamó Ally cuando Austin la soltó.

—¿Conmigo?

—No debiste hacerlo.

—¿No te gustó?

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un abandono pasional y salvaje?

—Ya te lo dije, nunca sé qué va a pasar a continuación.

—Yo sí. Que nos vamos a decir adiós.

—Muy bien —dijo Austin, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Ally lanzó otro discurcito:

—No lamento que nos hayamos besado. Fue grato. Debimos hacerlo antes, ya que fuimos tan amigos. Siempre te recordaré, Austin. Buena suerte.

—También para ti.

—Gracias, Austin.

—Treinta días.

—¿Treinta días qué?

—Treinta días de encierro. Eso es lo que va a costarme un beso.

—Yo... lo siento. Pero no te pedí que desertaras.

—Ya lo sé.

—Desde luego, no te merece ninguna medalla de héroe por haber hecho algo tan tonto como lo que hiciste.

—Ha de ser agradable sentirse héroe. ¿Es Dallas Stewart Centineo un héroe?

—Podría serlo, si llegara el caso —dijo Ally, notando con inquietud que habían comenzado a pasear nuevamente. El adiós quedaba atrás.

—¿Lo amas de verdad? —preguntó Austin.

—¡Claro que lo amo! —contestó violentamente—. ¡No me casaría con él si no lo amara!

—¿Y qué tiene de bueno el chico?

—¡Pues vaya! —exclamó Ally, deteniéndose—. ¿Te das cuenta de cuán ofensivo es lo que preguntas? ¡Dallas tiene muchas, muchas, muchas cosas buenas! Sí. Y tal vez muchas, muchas, muchas cosas malas también. Pero nada de esto te concierne. ¡Amo a Dallas y no tengo por qué discutir contigo sus méritos!

—Perdón.

—¡Pues vaya! —dijo Ally.

Austin la besó otra vez. Y la besó porque ella lo deseaba.

Se encontraban en una huerta extensa.

—¿Cómo es que nos alejamos tanto de casa, Austin?

—Un pie delante del otro, entre las hojas y por encima de los puentes...

—Se van sumando... los pasos.

En la torre de la cercana escuela para ciegos sonaron campanas.

—La escuela para ciegos —dijo Austin.

—La escuela para ciegos —dijo Ally, que sacudía la cabeza llena de aletargada perplejidad—. Es hora de regresar.

—Dime adiós.

—Cada vez que lo hago —comentó Ally— recibo un beso.

Austin se sentó sobre el bien cortado pasto, bajo un manzano.

—Siéntate —dijo.

—No.

—No te tocaré.

—No te creo.

Ally se sentó bajo otro árbol, a unos seis metros del chico. Cerró los ojos.

—Sueña con Dallas Stewart Centineo —dijo Austin.

—¿Cómo?

—Que sueñes con tu admirable casi esposo.

—Muy bien, así lo haré —contestó ella—. Y cerrando los párpados apretadamente, tuvo vislumbres de su casi esposo.

Austin bostezó.

Las abejas zumbaban entre los árboles y Ally estuvo a punto de dormirse. Al abrir los ojos, vio que Austin se había dormido en serio.

Comenzó a roncar suavemente. Lo dejó dormir por una hora. Y mientras él dormía, lo estuvo adorando con todo el corazón.

Las sombras de los manzanos se alargaron hacia el este. En la torre de la escuela para ciegos las campanas volvieron a sonar.

—Ali-ali-ali —cantó un alionín.

En algún sitio, allá lejos, el arranque de un automóvil se puso en marcha y falló, lo intentó de nuevo y volvió a fallar y luego otra vez.

Ally abandonó su árbol y se hincó junto a Austin.

—Austin.

—¿Hummmm? —dijo él, abriendo lo ojos.

—Es tarde.

—Hola, Ally.

—Hola, Austin.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé.

—Demasiado tarde.

—Demasiado tarde —confirmó ella.

Poniéndose de pie, Austin se estiró haciendo suaves ruidos.

—Un agradable paseo —dijo.

—Así lo creo.

—¿Es aquí donde nos separamos?

—¿Adónde vas a ir?

—Pediré un aventó hasta el pueblo y me entregaré.

—Buena suerte.

—También para ti. Cásate conmigo, Ally.

—No.

Sonriendo, la miró fijamente por un momento. Y después se alejó, caminando con rapidez.

Ally estuvo observando cómo se iba empequeñeciendo en aquella larga perspectiva de sombras y árboles, sabiendo que si en aquel momento se detuviera y la

llamara correría hacia é tendría alternativa,

Austin se detuvo. Se volvió. La llamó. "Ally", dijo. Y ella corrió hasta él y lo rodeo con sus brazos, sin poder hablar.


End file.
